prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine's Day
Saint Valentine's Day, also known as Valentine's Day or the Feast of Saint Valentine, is observed on February 14 each year. It is celebrated in many countries around the world, although it remains a working day in most of them. St. Valentine's Day began as a liturgical celebration of one or more early Christian saints named Valentinus. The most popular martyrology associated with Saint Valentine was that he was imprisoned for performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to marry and for ministering to Christians, who were persecuted under the Roman Empire. During his imprisonment, he is said to have healed the daughter of his jailer, Asterius. Legend states that before his execution he wrote her a letter "from your Valentine" as a farewell. Today, Saint Valentine's Day is an official feast day in the Anglican Communion as well as in the Lutheran Church. The Eastern Orthodox Church also celebrates Saint Valentine's Day, albeit on July 6 and July 30, the former date in honor of the Roman presbyter Saint Valentine, and the latter date in honor of Hieromartyr Valentine, the Bishop of Interamna (modern Terni). In Brazil, the Dia de São Valentim is recognized on June 12. The day was first associated with romantic love in the circle of Geoffrey Chaucer in the High Middle Ages, when the tradition of courtly love flourished. In 18th-century England, it evolved into an occasion in which lovers expressed their love for each other by presenting flowers, offering confectionery, and sending greeting cards (known as "valentines"). Valentine's Day symbols that are used today include the heart-shaped outline, doves, and the figure of the winged Cupid. Since the 19th century, handwritten valentines have given way to mass-produced greeting cards. In Wrestling Similar to other holidays like Halloween, many wrestling promotions organize special holiday-themed shows, photo shoots, and merchandise around this holiday. Gallery 2009= Beth Phoenix 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Beth Phoenix 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Brie Bella 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Brie Bella 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Candice Michelle 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Candice Michelle 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Eve 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Eve 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Jillian Hall 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Jillian Hall 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Kelly Kelly 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Kelly Kelly 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Layla 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Layla 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Lillian Garcia 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Lillian Garcia 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Maryse 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Maryse 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Michelle McCool 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Michelle McCool 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Mickie James 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Mickie James 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Natalya 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Natalya 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot Nikki Bella 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot.jpg|Nikki Bella 2009 WWE Valentine's Day Shoot |-| 2011= Image:Raw 2.14.2011.25.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Kkc17013450.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Kkc17013438.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Kkc17013474.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Kkc17013486.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Image:Raw 2.14.2011.26.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Kkc17013498.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Image:Raw 2.14.2011.27.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Kkc17013536.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Image:Raw 2.14.2011.28.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Image:Raw 2.14.2011.29.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Kkc17013560.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Kkc17013402.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Kkc17013572.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results Image:Raw 2.14.2011.30.jpg|October 14, 2011 Smackdown results |-| 2012= Brie Bella 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot.jpg|Brie Bella 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot Eve 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot.jpg|Eve 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot Kelly Kelly 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot.jpg|Kelly Kelly 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot Maxine 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot.jpg|Maxine 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot 2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 1.jpg|2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 2.jpg|2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 3.jpg|2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 4.jpg|2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 5.jpg|2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot 6.jpg|2012 Mickie James TNA Valentine's Day Shoot Nikki Bella 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot.jpg|Nikki Bella 2012 Valentine's Day WWE Shoot |-| 2013= Alicia Fox Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot.jpg|Alicia Fox Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot Aksana Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot.jpg|Aksana Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot Cameron Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot.jpg|Cameron Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot Funkadactyls Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot.jpg|Funkadactyls Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot Layla Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot.jpg|Layla Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot Naomi Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot.jpg|Naomi Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot Natalya Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot.jpg|Natalya Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot Tamina Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot.jpg|Tamina Valentine's Day 2013 WWE Shoot |-| 2014= Brooke Adams Valentine's Day 2014.jpg|Brooke Adams Valentine's Day 2014 Gail Kim Valentine's Day 2014.jpg|Gail Kim Valentine's Day 2014 Lei'D Tapa Valentine's Day 2014.jpg|Lei'D Tapa Valentine's Day 2014 Madison Rayne Valentine's Day 2014.jpg|Madison Rayne Valentine's Day 2014 ODB Valentine's Day 2014.jpg|ODB Valentine's Day 2014 |-| 2015= Alicia Fox Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Alicia Fox Valentine's Day 2015 Brie Bella Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Brie Bella Valentine's Day 2015 Eden Stiles Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Eden Stiles Valentine's Day 2015 Emma Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Emma Valentine's Day 2015 Lana Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Lana Valentine's Day 2015 Naomi Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Naomi Valentine's Day 2015 Natalya Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Natalya Valentine's Day 2015 Nikki Bella Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Nikki Bella Valentine's Day 2015 Paige Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Paige Valentine's Day 2015 Renee Young Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Renee Young Valentine's Day 2015 Rosa Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Rosa Valentine's Day 2015 Summer Rae Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|Summer Rae Valentine's Day 2015 The Bellas Valentine's Day 2015.jpg|The Bellas Valentine's Day 2015 |-| 2016= Alicia Fox Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Alicia Fox Valentine's Day 2016 Becky Lynch Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Becky Lynch Valentine's Day 2016 Brie Bella Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Brie Bella Valentine's Day 2016 Eden Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Eden Stiles Valentine's Day 2016 Lana Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Lana Valentine's Day 2016 Naomi Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Naomi Valentine's Day 2016 Natalya Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Natalya Valentine's Day 2016 Paige Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Paige Valentine's Day 2016 Renee Young Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Renee Young Valentine's Day 2016 Summer Rae Valentine's Day 2016.jpg|Summer Rae Valentine's Day 2016 |-| 2017= Alexa Bliss Valentine's Day 2017.jpg|Alexa Bliss Valentine's Day 2017 Maryse Valentine's Day 2017.jpg|Maryse Valentine's Day 2017 Naomi Valentine's Day 2017.jpg|Naomi Valentine's Day 2017 Nikki Bella Valentine's Day 2017.jpg|Nikki Bella Valentine's Day 2017 |-| 2019= Valentines Day 2019 Billie Kay.jpg Valentines Day 2019 Liv Morgan.jpg Valentines Day 2019 Liv Morgan & Sonya Deville.jpg Valentines Day 2019 Peyton Royce.jpg Valentines Day 2019 Shinsuke Nakamura.jpg Valentines Day 2019 Sonya Deville.jpg Valentines Day 2019 The IIconics.jpg Valentines Day 2019 The New Day.jpg Valentines Day 2019 The New Day 1.jpg Valentines Day 2019 The New Day 2.jpg Valentine's Day Cards 1991 WWF Valentine's Day Cards.jpg|1991 WWF Valentine's Day Cards 1998 WCW-NWO Valentine's Cards.jpg|1998 WCW-NWO Valentine's Day Cards 1999 NWO Valentine's Day Cards.jpg|1999 NWO Valentine's Day Cards 1999 WCW Valentine's Day Cards.jpg|1999 WCW Valentine's Day Cards 1999 WWF Valentine's Day Cards.jpg|1999 WWF Valentine's Day Cards 2000 WCW Valentine's Cards.jpg|2000 WCW Valentine's Day Cards 2000 WWF Valentine's Day Cards.jpg|2000 WWF Valentine's Day Cards 2003 The Rock Valentine's Card Set.jpg|2003 The Rock Valentine's Card Set See also *Wrestling Weddings External links * on Wikipedia Category:Holidays